


But I'm Bored, Detective!

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Annoying Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: Chloe is trying to attend her Zoom meetings in peace.Lucifer, being his usual annoying self, has other ideas.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	But I'm Bored, Detective!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deeyah2402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeyah2402/gifts).



> Based on the prompt by the awesome deeyah2402:  
> "taking place in the actual pandemic and chloe attends zoom meetings from home and he always comes and annoys her bc he s bored around the house (the house that they bought together)"
> 
> I'm just going to go along with the prompt and assume that Lucifer will stay indoors to be with Chloe despite how he can't technically get sick. He's a responsible devil anyway. Sometimes 😂
> 
> For once, this is mostly lighthearted and completely silly.

Chloe was used to her boyfriend making _everything_ difficult for her.

Actually, ever since he showed up in her life, she felt like she had to take care of two children; her daughter and her partner.

At least her daughter seemed to be growing up and maturing, sad as that was.

Lucifer, on the other hand, seemed to get _more_ childish with time. Privately, Chloe didn’t even understand how he could get more childish, but oh well.

Perks of existing for several billion years.

With time, she’d gotten used to his antics. His annoying behaviour seemingly integrated itself into her life and her routine. What was even worse was that she _missed_ it when he wasn’t around.

Maybe she was just a masochist.

Right now though, she was unimaginably close to just locking her boyfriend up in a room and tossing away the key.

Never mind how gifted he was with locks or the fact that he could punch a hole through the wall or rip the door off its hinges.

A bored Lucifer was a _nightmare._ She was almost sure that Trixie as a toddler had never been _this_ irritating.

The fact that a significant portion of her work meetings had been moved to Zoom in the light of the recent quarantine just meant that she had to deal with Lucifer interrupting _every_ single one of them.

“But I’m bored, Detective!”

“Some of us actually have jobs to do, Lucifer.”

“I’m bored.” He’d repeat, arms crossed, frowning and pouting like the 6’3’’ child that he was.

She sent him away several hundred times, apologizing to whoever was on the screen at the time. Lucifer had looked guilty after the first dozen times, uncomfortable with her evident wrath.

He’d left her to her meetings for the grand sum of _two_ whole days before he was back at it, interrupting her and annoying her.

Worst of all, he seemed to have turned it into a game.

“Yes, I can see why-”

She trailed off, jumping in her chair as Lucifer slammed the door open, almost yelling “Detective!”

She excused herself quickly, disconnecting the call. Forgetting Lucifer’s penchant for theatrics and his general Luciferness, she believed that some sort of emergency had happened.

“Is Trixie okay? Are you okay?” She rushed to his side, scanning him for any sort of injury, “Did something happen?”

“The urchin and I cannot decide what movie to watch tonight.” Lucifer informed her, sighing at the great burden of his dilemma, “We thought that we could get your input on it, Detective! She believes that-”

She didn’t let him continue, bodily shoving him out of the room with an exasperated sigh and a trademark Decker eye roll. Lucifer seemed to light up at that, continuing to explain his struggle to her as she pushed him out the door. He could’ve easily resisted. The fact that he was allowing her to manhandle him like that only seemed to frustrate her more.

She slammed the door in his face, hearing Trixie giggle in the corridor.

See?

Two children.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“While it’s true that the paperwork for the Miller case is almost-”

“Detective!”

She cringed as Lucifer slammed the door open again, almost yelling.

Casting a look between him and the surprised officer on the screen, she sighed and excused herself, ending the meeting.

“Yes?” Chloe tried to take in a deep breath, reminding herself that she would probably regret strangling him.

“Nothing.” Lucifer admitted sheepishly, “You were taking forever in here and I thought I’d come in and distract you from how awfully boring this must be since-”

“Out.”

“But, Detective-”

“ _Out,_ Lucifer, or I swear to your Dad…”

“You didn’t have to bring Dad into this!” He groaned, retreating and shutting the door behind him, “My fault for trying to save you from death by bloody boredom!”

Dramatic.

Too dramatic.

She wasn’t having fun, but she wasn’t about to die of boredom either.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

He continued interrupting her over the most ridiculous of things, so much so that she opted to ignore him entirely at some point. Everyone at the precinct knew him anyway. They knew how… unique and eccentric he could be.

Actually, he was lucky he was hot and British. Plus, his devil mojo had to help. Otherwise, she couldn’t imagine people putting up with him.

Okay, maybe she was the one exaggerating. It was his fault for not giving her a break. She had a few meetings a day!

They still had cases and everything. People still got murdered. Regulations were a bit tough to deal with and his work as a consultant was a bit limited, but still... Couldn’t he deal with her absence for a bit? It wasn’t like he attended any meetings or briefings at the precinct. 

Ignoring him was a mistake though.

It only seemed to make him determined to try harder.

Locking the door was useless. The gleeful grin on his face every time he used his powers to open the door quickly went from adorable to maddingly annoying.

She was in love with him, but she was this close to banishing him to Lux. He’d insisted that he’d rather spend his time with her and Trixie if he had to stay in doors despite how the Devil couldn’t catch any puny, mortal viruses.

To think that he was doing better than all the dumb humans who could catch all puny, mortal viruses and still chose to act like nothing was going on…

She was glad he’d moved in with them before this whole thing started. 

He was fun to have around otherwise, entertaining Trixie at the very least. Chloe enjoyed spending all day with him too, loving the domestic routine they seemed to have settled into. How could being close to him put her at such ease?

If only he let her do her work in peace...

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

By the end of the week, she was done with him.

She wasn’t able to tolerate his dramatic, loud interruptions or the way he’d just unlock the door and softly talk to her or try to distract her.

Boredom brought out the worst in him. Well, the most childish and irritating.

Trixie could only distract him so much.

“Sit down.” Chloe ordered, dragging him by the elbow to the couch.

Lucifer allowed her to drag him along, some sort of innuendo on the tip of his tongue. She gave him a warning glare, assuring him that she would murder him if he opened his mouth.

Self-preservation wasn’t one of his strongest suits, but even he knew better than to test her.

He’d been testing her all week anyway.

She gave herself a minute to glare at him, close to smacking him in the face with one of the pillows. He was mostly sheepish, fidgeting and tugging at his cufflinks because, of course, he wore his three piece suits around the house.

“What is going on with you?”

“Nothing!” Lucifer huffed, crossing his arms, “Can’t a Devil try to deal with his insufferable boredom?”

“You can do literally anything all day!” Chloe seethed, “Why do you have to keep interrupting my meetings? Entertain yourself for a couple of hours, Lucifer. You’re a big boy.”

She saw his face light up at the last sentence and she glared at him, daring him to make a stupid pun or joke.

He deflated, choosing to remain silent again.

“I’m _bored._ ” He eventually said.

“You always used to get bored at the precinct or anywhere we go. You have the attention span of a little kid, Lucifer. What changed now?”

“I don’t like all this staying at home.” He sighed, “It’s… I feel… _trapped._ ”

He spat out the last word, his eyes widening as if he had revealed some great secret.

“You make it better.” Lucifer continued, probably deciding that he’d already said too much anyway.

_Trapped._

She knew what he was talking about of course. She could suddenly understand him a bit better and she…

Well, she felt like an idiot.

Their house was hardly Hell, but, then again, the issue was probably just being stuck at one place.

All the doors and the rooms…

It was probably mostly his boredom, but was something more going on? Was he this uncomfortable with being confined to a limited space?

Chloe felt like she understood him, but then again she was almost sure she didn’t.

“We’ll figure it out.” She promised, sitting down next to him, “But you interrupting all my meetings like that is still not the solution, Lucifer.”

“My apologies, Detective.”

She sighed, wrapping an arm around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You can attend some of them.” Chloe amended, “Lockdown won’t last forever and it’s not like you can’t go out anyway, Lucifer.”

“I know, but I miss spending all my time with you.”

Okay, that was really sweet.

Why did he have to make staying mad at him so difficult?

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite annoying devil 🥰
> 
> Have a nice day/night everyone♥


End file.
